


Cat and Mouse

by Circus_Craze



Series: The Demon and His Prophet [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Sammy helps Bendy in his game of cat and mouse.





	Cat and Mouse

It was a deadly game they played, one of danger and horror. Man verses monster. One fought for survival, and the other for fun. Hunter and prey.  
    
The odds were stacked against him. Their game wasn't easy. He was blind in the unfamiliar labyrinth. His foot was mangled beyond repair, which caused him pain and slowed him down. Despite that, he wouldn't have it any other way. It made things so interesting.  
   
He was the hunter, waiting in silence. He found the human in the darkness, the sounds and movements echoing to a precise location. Once Bendy found his prey, the real fun began. The chase.  
    
He loved the chase. He loved the frantic heartbeats of his prey, the scared, panting breaths, and the sound of him running away. He could never catch the human, but he never desired to. He wanted to keep the game going, driving the human deeper and deeper into the treacherous studio. Closer and closer to the end, until he reached it.  
    
The mouse had finally been caught. His prophet captured his prey, offering it to him as a gift. The game could finally be over, the hunter victorious.  
    
He didn't want the game to end so soon. Not when it was getting to be so interesting. It was too clean of an ending. He wanted to twist the board, bend the game in his favor. He had a plan.  
    
His prophet offered the human to him, free to do whatever he pleased. Unbeknownst to him, Bendy had another plan. One that would satisfy them both.  
    
His prophet was terrified to see him appear suddenly. His heartbeats filled the demon's ears, sounding like the most beautiful music. The scent of fear was overwhelming, and so delicious.

"No. My Lord! Stay back! I am your prophet!"  
   
He was so close. His prophet was cornered, no escape in sight. He was whispering, quietly begging for his life.  
    
Bendy leaned in close, then whispered into the man's ear. "Sammy, I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to do something for me. One last favor."  
    
Sammy grew rigid. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, my Lord. What is your request?"

"Play dead."  
    
Bendy wanted to put on a show, and that's exactly what they did. Sammy cried out in agony as Bendy growled, beating the walls with an animalistic rage, giving his prey enough time to make his escape. Once he was gone, the demon walked out into the room.  
    
The scent of the human's fear and desperation was so strong, still lingering. He grinned, listening to the door slam, signaling that the human had escaped. Or, at least he thought he did.  
    
Sammy kneeled in front of him, still convinced he had done wrong. Bendy tilted the man's head up to him to look at him. "You did well, my prophet," the demon spoke.  
    
Sammy relaxed as he was praised. After Bendy was finished talking to his prophet, he stood. He cocked his head as he heard noises. The human never learned, did he?

"Thank you, my Lord. Please, do be careful."

"You be careful as well, Sammy." 

"I will."  
    
With that, Bendy nodded. He offered Sammy his hand, helping the man up. He gave him a quick hug and left, going after the human once again. He really did love their game of cat and mouse.


End file.
